Bike
}} |modelname = bike (GTA SA) |handlingname = CHOPPERB (GTA SA) |textlabelname = CHOPPERB (GTA SA) }} The Bike is a motorcycle in Grand Theft Auto 1, Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 and Grand Theft Auto: London 1961 and a pedal bicycle in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Design 2D Universe Although the Bike in Grand Theft Auto 1 and GTA London resembles a chopper-style bike, it is unclear what real life vehicle it resembles. The Bike is one of the two-wheeled vehicles featured, along with the Superbike. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Bike returns in the 3D Universe changed from its first appearance, now resembling a traditional bicycle. It mostly resembles the Schwinn Stingray "chopper" style of bicycle introduced in the mid-sixties, but the up tube and downtube are closer to a those of a Schwinn Fair Lady. It also features a decal on the side on a chain cap reading "Jameson-Jet", suggesting its real name. There is also a decal with a "J" on the head tube. The bike cannot be destroyed. Version History Gallery Performance 2D Universe The Bike has a decent top speed, acceleration and handling, although its grip is somewhat lacking. As expected from a motorbike in Grand Theft Auto 1, the Bike is capable of moving up staircases, and violent crashes will dismount the player. Strangely, if the player jumps off of the bike while they are accelerating, there is a chance that the Bike will continue driving itself - it will even turn corners on its own. The GTA London renditions of the Bike is, in effect, the same vehicle as the one in GTA 1 in terms of design and performance. However, whereas the Bike is second behind the other motorbike in GTA 1, the Superbike, the Bike in GTA London is the best motorbike in the games as the Superbike's replacement, the Mod Scooter, features far less desirable performance. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Bike has moderate speed, moderate stunt ability, and since it serves as the middle-bike between the BMX and the Mountain Bike, as the Bike has features from both the BMX and Mountain Bike balanced out. Even though it seems to have a large seat, only one person can fit on it. GTA San Andreas Overview Image Gallery Bike-GTA1-tipped.png|A Bike in Grand Theft Auto 1, tipped to the side. Bike-GTASA-decal.jpg|The "Jameson-Jet" decal on the chain cap of GTA San Andreas' Bike. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' The Bike appears in all of the three cities. It is featured in three missions. During mission Gangsta Bang - Phone 2, the protagonist has to hijack a Bike, concealing some drugs in its tank, from The Angels. In the mission Cossie in the Heist Almighty chapter, the player has to hijack a Bug from The Angels that is loaded with the Boss' private videos; some of The Angels' henchmen are sitting on their Bikes, and sometimes they attack the player. During mission Bent Cop Blues - Phone 6, Samuel Deever orders the protagonist to steal the Bike of The Angels' leader, because they owe him; the gang members chase the player on their Bikes. ''Grand Theft Auto London'' ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Next to the gas station in Montgomery, Red County (Not available on PC) *Beside a house just west of Dillimore Safehouse in Dillimore, Red County (Not available on PC) *Inside an open garage in the southernmost part of Angel Pine, Whetstone. It is almost always missing. *Parked in front of a blue house, facing the sea, at the block west of the Ocean Flats Cathedral, Ocean Flats, San Fierro. It is almost always missing. *Parked outside a house across the road just north of Fort Carson Medical Center, Fort Carson, Bone County. *Can be found all over San Andreas, however the most practical places to find it would be in Los Santos and rural areas. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' * The Bike has the lowest base export value of $100 (in mint condition). Glitches Attempting to fire a RPG at the bike (along with the BMX and Mountain Bike) and blowing it up will result in the player catching on fire. Similarly, attempting to do the same with the Hydra will result in the aircraft being damaged and blown up. Navigation }}de:Bike es:Bike pl:Bike pt:Bike Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA 1 Category:Vehicles in GTA London Category:Vehicles in GTA London 1969 Category:Vehicles in GTA London 1961 Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Bikes Category:Bicycles